Angel of Mars
by CosmicMoon
Summary: (Chapter 1 re-edited) Rei is depressed because Mamoru dumped her. But then she finds out that she had a hidden feeling that she didn't even know about for Yuuichiro. Unfortunately, she finds out at the worst time....please read and review
1. Angel of mars

This first chapter is a song fic. Which I'm not completely good at, but this one, I actually tried at. This is a Magic knight song, Umi's image song called Itsuka Tenshi ni Nareru, tranlated, Someday, I will become an angel. So yeah, I of course do not own any of this stuff. And I might have this song in other chapters. Or just the rest of it. Maybe.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Prolouge: Angel of Mars  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hurt by dull and pain, in a lonely heart  
  
Born again with a much purer heart  
  
Reaching out to the softer side of love  
  
Someday, I wish to become an angel.  
  
________________________________  
  
(Rei's POV)  
  
The day Mamoru decided to dump me for moon princess was exactly the day of my birthday. Mamoru and Usagi were more of a forced couple because Mamoru was mine, in a way. But destiny took it's place in my life and basically ruined it for me. I thought Mamoru was going to be the love of my life. But I'm too stupid to relize that Mamoru went on one date with me just to be nice to me. The blazing fire which had been going on for hours was now cooling into ash. The room was dim, no one would be able to see the tears that cascaded down my face. It hurt inside, but I didn't do anything about it.  
  
______________________________________  
  
My eyes burn with tears, so I close them softly,   
  
Embraced by the dark which won't ever subside.  
  
When the darkness comes, I wish I had wings,   
  
To escape from the pain, To fly far away,   
  
And never again be hurt.   
  
______________________________________  
  
I thought about how Usagi and Mamoru were together at one point. It was useless for me to think Mamoru was destined to be with me. I don't deserve that much. I only deserve up to a normal person as Yuuichiro. He would be the one who would be considered my "type" as my friends put it out to me. But I know Yuuichiro likes me...But I just don't have any feelings for him. He just seems too... normal. But What am I too know what kind of man I should have. If I were to have anyone in my life, it was Yuuichiro. But I don't think I'll be able to that.....Yuuichiro's a normal human...and I don't want to be hurt again. I thought I felt true love but it just shattered the one moment I saw that very moment when the moon princess and the Earth's prince embracing each other.   
  
I got up from where I was sitting. My new red dress was stained, stained with even more red...Blood. The Fire burnt me and I let it. My legs were red mostly because it was nearest to the fire. I saw Yuuichiro working outside the temple. When I think about it, Yuuichiro wasn't completely a normal..average kind of human. But even if I thought that, I don't know what he would think if he knew I was Sailor Mars. I don't know if he'll think if I'm a freak or something. Some things I think, I shouldn't.. I walked out, Yuuichiro looked to me.  
  
"Rei-san...are you alright?"  
  
He cared for me, I knew he did.. he had always had cared...He actually cared for me. "H-hai, thank you."  
  
He nodded and went back to his work. He's use to my ignorance to him, he didn't care though. I back suddenly started hurting and I fell to my knees. I heard Yuuichiro immediatly dropping his broom and rushing to my side.  
  
"Rei-san~~~"  
  
I stoped him from speaking futher by puting my hand up. "I'm fine."  
  
"You should stay inside Rei-san." he said worriedly  
  
He helped me up. I closed my eyes...I actually might have a secret feeling for him I didn't know. I leaned on him to lead me inside. We reached the door soon but we were abruptly stoped, losing Chad's balance and knocking me down to the ground. I sharply turned around and saw a youma. When she saw I noticed her, she smirked. Yuuichiro went infront of me in protection.  
  
"A human? What are you trying to do? You can't do anything, Move out of the way!!" the youma yelled agitatedly  
  
"Leave Rei alone, whatever you are!!"  
  
I looked up to Yuuichiro. He'd risk his life for me before saving his own life. The youma shot a fire blast at him. He screamed in pain but he continued to protect me.  
  
"You idiot!! Why are you doing this for me?!" I growled angrily at him.   
  
He turned around. "To protect you, Rei-san, that's all I want for you, to see you safe and smiling."  
  
My eyes widened. All he cared about was for me to feel better or get me to like him by getting himself killed?!  
  
__________________________________  
  
You've always said that I should be strong,  
  
to clear the clouds deep inside my heart,  
  
And soar higher up into the light.  
  
__________________________________  
  
Another blast was shot and tears streamed down my face as he started to fall by each blast, the youma only shot mercilessly, just wanting to get Yuuichiro out of her way. Finally, he completely fell.  
  
"Yuuichiro!!"  
  
I layed down to his level. "Rei...." He whispered.   
  
"Yuuichiro....."  
  
I got up with anger rushing through my veins. I clenched the transformation pen I finally found. I glared at the youma.  
  
"Finally, to take out you, my dear princess mars!"  
  
I growled at her. "Mars power, MAKE UP!!!"  
  
I felt something different about this transformation. The pain in my back had left from inside me. My heart felt as pure as it could be. When the light faded. Feathers scattered around everywhere. Wings! The youma looked at me in disbelif.   
  
"He didn't tell me about fighting an angel!! Ah! I'll be back! And next time, I'll make sure your boy friend isn't with you!!"  
  
She jumped into the air and disapeared. I looked down at Yuuichiro and leviatated down to his level. I raised up his head and set it on my lap. His face bruised and bloody. His hair was moved out of the way, revealing a handsome young man's face.. asleep.  
  
"Yuuichiro, you can't die! You just can't!!! Your the only one who cares for me! YOU CAN'T DIE!!!"  
  
He opened his eyes. I gasped. He then looked at me, amiled softly, and lifted his bloody hand to my cheek.   
  
"Rei, I'm sorry. But I love you too much to see you die."  
  
"I won't die idiot! You should've known better!" I said angrily, tears pouring down like rain down my cheeks, dropping onto his face.  
  
He wiped away my tears with the little strength he had. "Don't cry, it's not right for you to cry."  
  
I held his hand tightly and his lifeforce started getting weaker and weaker. "I love you, Rei Hino."  
  
With that last breath....he was gone.......  
  
________________________________  
  
Hurt by the dull pain, in a lonely heart  
  
Born again with a much purer soul  
  
Overcoming the pain caused by sadness   
  
With all my heart I long to be an angel   
  
_________________________________  
  
There was no one left for me in this world....but I can't kill myself though. Yuuichiro wanted me alive, I could only sit there and hold the corpse in my arms.   
  
Then a senshi appeared before me. "Mars-hime. I am Sailor Pluto Guardian of time and space. Your destiny awaits before you."  
  
I set Yuuichiro's head down to the ground slowly and looked up to this senshi. "M-My destiny?" I asked my voice still cracked  
  
"Come with me." She ordered. I only nodded and followed, completely forgetting everything except that word....Destiny...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Not much. But I thought of it out of nowhere and started to type if you want me to continue then review please. I might even continue soon. 


	2. The perfect couple

Thank you for the reviews! I'll start this one off faster. I mean get chapter out soon, The rest of this week isn't very long, and that's how long I have internet, I'll try to sneak in some time when my brother isn't on and subbmit a couple chapters of this story as well as others. And I'm taking my first request for a Gohan/Rei, I think it'll go well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
Chapter 1: the perfect couple  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
I quietly followed Sailor Pluto as she lead me across the fog that seemed to be leading us nowhere. Then we came to a door.  
  
"This is the time demensional door."  
  
I looked at the door again. Strange.  
  
"Mars-hime, you must find my destiny."  
  
"Destiny...I just have to know, will......will I find love?"  
  
Pluto smiled and nodded. "I shall keep in contact with you. Good luck."  
  
She swung her staff and the door and indicated for me to go through. I nodded and then closed my eyes. Then started falling.  
  
~*DBZ world*~  
  
(Gohan's POV)  
_______________________________  
The more that I wish,   
the more selfish I get,   
but I cannot afford to give up,   
or the light will never enter my heart   
_______________________________  
  
I beared not to cry. I couldn't. A break up couldn't be too horrible, it's not like Videl's dead. I guess she just decided that she didn't want to date some freak like me. I sat on my bed and stared at the ceiling. I couldn't do anything about what happened. I think Videl just over listened to her dad. I turned over to my side to look out the window. A bright red light shone outside and it formed the shape of..I think that was an Angel. The wings were easily why I thought it. The form levitated slowly down to the ground. Then appeared to a more clearer form of an Angel. There was a knock at my door.  
  
"Gohan? Are you alright honey? Dinners ready, but you don't have to eat if you don't want to."  
  
"it's alright mom, I'll come out in a bit."  
  
I heared my mom leave the door. I opened my window and jumped towards the angel. She wore an armor and part of it looked like a sailor suit and she wore a mini skirt. The wings spread out towards the sky and she had her eyes closed looking towards the ground. When she opened her eyes, they were like crystals against her soft peach skin. She looked at me and got up. Her long black hair floated around her as the bright light serounded her. Now that I looked closer. Her eyes seemed dull. Almost like she was dead. Then she blinked. Life appeared in her eyes and the arua of light disapeared and then a bright light suddenly flashed and she changed to normal clothes and fell to the ground. She gumbled and then she slowly got up. When she saw me, she seemed completely confused.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
She got up. She was in a school uniform, a gray one. She stared at me waiting for an answer.  
  
"I-I'm Gohan Son." I stuttered as I still gawked at her beauty. I've never really gawked at any girl, but Angels are supposebly beautiful. That's what I expected for them to be completely heavenly. But I never belived one could look like this. I wonder if love at first sight was true. Because it just happened now. I know that these kind of things never really can work.  
  
"Um...Where am I?"  
  
"Japan."  
  
"...Um, thank you. I'm Rei Hino...You didn't happen to see me as an angel did you?"  
  
I nodded. Her head droped. "Shit." She whispered. She looked back up. "Um...It's just..about that."  
  
*Shit. now he thinks I'm a freak...* The thought that she thunk sliped through my head. I looked at her again. Her eyes were red.  
  
"I-I don't think your a freak. You are what you are, it can't be help, just like me."  
  
She frowned. "Yeah, well, what would make you as abnormal as me being some reincarnated princess from mars?"  
  
"I'm half Saiyan! Half alien from a planet called Vegeta!"  
  
She looked down again. "Sorry."  
  
"It's alright....Don't think your a freak. I just got dumped because of it."  
  
I saw her smiled. "Thank you. I'm sorry of how I acted. It's just someone I loved just died. And I got dumped on the same day......Also today is my birthday...apparently no one remembered."  
  
I looked at her in slight confusion. She noticed this. "I got dumped by my boyfriend and I had feelings for another person that I figured out that same day, but he got killed~~Ah!"  
  
She bent down towards her legs. I looked down towards them and noticed that they were completely red. Some parts were bleeding.....So, angels can bleed. I bent down to her level.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Burned. Nothing big."  
  
"Nothing big? Your legs are entirely red."  
  
"I could withstand fire. Fire doesn't completely hurt me. It just hurts me like a scratch if I get that much."  
  
I looked at her a little strangely but understood. I couldn't help but ask the next question.  
  
"Are you an angel?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok thats it for this chapter, I'll try to get the next chapter out when it's possible. Review please.  
  
~*Cosmicmoon 


	3. power of mars

~*~*~*~*~  
Chapter 3: The power of mars  
~*~*~*~*~  
(Rei's POV)  
  
I thought about that question for a moment. I actually didn't know about that. I looked up to Gohan.  
  
"I-I'm not sure." I stuttered. My heart clenched as I tried to think of what he would say next. He was probably the most handsome guy I've ever seen. He was like me. Like a freak to earth's nature that I am. Unlike Mamoru, he was a earthling. I fell in love with a average guy who throws roses and wears a tux at fights. Oh and of course, there's the spindle and cane. But he wasn't completely horrible to me. I felt woozy at the moment....But I remembered, very vividly how it happened.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
Our last "Date". I held on to Mamoru around his arm. And we sat on the bench together looking at the Children pass.  
  
"Rei-san."  
  
"Hm?" I kept staring at the joyful children. Forgetting of the moment with Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen. It was just completely forgotten then.  
  
"Um..I don't know how to tell you this...but..um, Destiny.....It put Usagi and me together...and I think I'm falling in love with Usagi as well."  
  
Tears suddenly started to blur my eyes. "W-What are you saying?" I stuttered.  
  
"I'm sorry Rei. But we weren't meant to be, I belong together with the moon princess...not the princess of Mars."  
  
I blinked and the tears streamed down my face but I continued to hold on to him and stare at the children.  
  
"So your dumping me?"  
  
"I-I don't want to put it so harshly."  
  
I pulled away from him and slaped him. "Thanks for the nice birthday present, it really made my day."  
  
"It was your Birth~~"  
  
I already left. I ran away from him. As fast as I ever could to get back in my temple. I needed my comfert of my fire.  
  
~*End of Flashback*~  
  
__________________________________  
I still hold onto my dreams,   
in my heart, to soar high above the clouds,   
leaving the darkness of my past far behind.   
__________________________________  
  
I was in a bed. I must've fainted or something while I had that flash back. Gohan was in there with me. He sat on a chair laying his head on a table, obviously asleep. He was so nice to me. I almost wondered why. But I think I knew. I think I fell in love with him at first sight. If my theory is correct, I think Gohan think the same way. I sat up and as soon as I did. Gohan woke up.  
  
"Are you okey?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine now thank you."  
  
"K, My mom seems concered for you. It'll be good if you came out and met her. You sure your okey?"  
  
"Yeah."   
  
He cared so much. He seemed to care more than Yuuichiro and he *really* cared for me. I never thought I could fall in love with a guy so quickly. It;s almost like, instant true love. I stood up and Gohan helped me by letting me lean on him while we went out of the room. We gone into the living rom and there was a lady in there. She turned around and when she saw me, she smiled.  
  
"My word Gohan, you really picked up a true angel to be your wife."  
  
Gohan started blushing furiously. "Mom!" I didn't notice that I was blushing as well.   
  
"What? I'm serious, you two look perfect together."  
  
"Mom! She's not my girlfriend!"  
  
She turned back around. "Yes I know....yet."  
  
"Oh and leave her on the couch honey, I need to talk to her, you can stay if you want."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Gohan helped me to the couch and I sat down next to his mother and he sat across from us in another chair.   
  
"Well, let me introduce myself. I'm Chichi Son."  
  
"Nice to meet you Mrs. Son, I'm Rei Hino."  
  
"Beautiful name. I just needed to know, where do you live?"  
  
"Hikawa Shrine...But I think I'm in another demension, but I'm not sure, sailor pluto didn't specify if I went somewhere in time, or in demensions."  
  
"Who's Sailor Pluto?" asked Gohan  
  
"Well, I just met her, she is the guardian of time and space. The Sailor is for the sailor senshi part, Pluto is the planet in which she was reincarnated from. If she was even reincarnated. I'm known as Sailor Mars."  
  
"You were reincarnated from Mars?" asked Chichi.   
  
I nodded. But I knew that they didn't really think much of it. I think they mostly understood. There was silence for a long moment. Then there was a scream. Startled, I stood there for a moment, then rushed out. I was going to transform, but I relized I had no transformation pen.   
  
*Release the power of mars*  
  
I looked around to see where the sudden whisper had come from. And more importantly, what did that mean.  
  
*Say it*  
  
I understood now. This was the same whisper which told me what to say when I was trying to figure out how to help out sailor moon.  
  
"Mars angel power, Make up!"  
  
I turned into the angelic figure once again, but this time. I couldn't control myself. My body was twitching and figeting. My wings spread and I flew outside. Out there was the youma which killed Yuuichiro. Anger filled inside me and I just lost control.   
  
"Mars celestral fire..Seround!"   
  
I've never done that attack before! I'm not sure if it was my voice doing the talking and the attacking. I tried to overpower it and control myself but my anger was too large to overpower.  
  
"Wing blade!" I, or think it was yelled as I flew in the air. I grabed three feathers and they turned into daggers instantly and then they wree thrown and she was killed almost instantly. There was no word from the youma, not even a small chance to talk. There was a shreik and she turned to dust. I went back down to see who had screamed earlier. It must've been a relative or a family friend. She had blue hair and had a little boy with her too. Chichi stared wise eyes and amazed at me as well as Gohan.   
  
"That was amazing!" said the blue haired woman who I just noticed looked shock as well.  
  
I only smiled. "This fighting youmas and stuff had started for me just about. And I guess I'm getting into it more."  
  
"What was that power though? That energy threw your body wasn't quite human." said Gohan.  
  
"Well. That would be, my power of mars."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry for taking a long time. I'm trying to get stuff out, but I can't get a good idea of what I want to write. Well, I can't completely say I'll get the next chapter soon, but I'll try to get it out.  
  
~*Cosmicmoon 


	4. training

Author's note: I've been gone for a long time. Not because I've been away, but my stupid computer broke down and my brother is letting me go on his computer. So I just read over this story again because I forgot what I wrote down. And since it's one of my favorite stories that I've written so I'm uploading it first. Oh and the other song, I lost the lyrics and I can't understand japanese so I can't write with that song on this story for a long time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chapter 4:Training  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The pile of dust started to disapear in the wind. I thought strongly of Yuuichiro, I knew that he cared for me. I always knew, ever since he came to Hikawa Shrine I knew. But I never accepted that fact. I wish I did, then I wouldn't have been hurt so badly. I lookeed back to Gohan. He was a bit confused.  
  
"That has to be my new power of Mars."  
  
I detransformed and then I felt a great surge of pain. I fell to my knees and almost instantly everyone came to seround me. And instantly they ask if I was alright. But I wasn't something drained me completely whenever I detransformed. I tried to reach my thoughts out to Sailor Pluto.  
  
'Pluto...why is this happening to me?'  
  
'You must be strong enough to have this power. Your destiny has been changed, Mars-hime. Very changed. You were gradually suppose to get to a higher power gradually as you fought more enemys, but something altered that and you've received a power that is not suppose to exsist ever. So you must be trained.'  
  
'how?'  
  
'You will find out Princess'  
  
I could feel the telepathic conection fade and I was in Gohan's arms. "Rei, are you going to be alright?"  
  
"I'll be fine....But Gohan, Sailor Pluto, she told me that I needed to train to control my power. She says that Ihave a very powerful power."  
  
I stomache grumbled and then I blushed. I felt like Usagi at that moment. I hadn't had anything to eat for a while because that date I had with Mamoru, I was, for once, going to take him out for a surprise dinner. Something because everyone always has to throw the birthday girl a party. I wanted to do that for my own birthday. So I didn't eat for a couple days, well, not alot. and I guess I was starving now.  
  
"Do want something to eat, dinner's almost ready." said Chichi warmly.  
  
I smiled. "Thank you for you generosity Mrs. Son."  
  
I got up and Gohan got up with me for someone to lean on. The blue haired woman came beside me and help on my other side.  
  
"By the way, I'm Bulma Breifs. Thanks for saving me."  
  
"I had to. I would've anyway, but no one would just leave you."  
  
I missed them. I missed my friends. Usagi's annoyance would even be good for me. This is what I've gotten use to in such little time and I missed it. The two of the people who were helping me put me down in a car. I thought about my friends. What they were doing now. Did they even notice me missing? I know that I am important because I am a sailor senshi as well. But is there something to just replace me, because they need to have to they have to and if I'm not there. I'm not sure what's going to happen. What's going to happen while I'm in this world. But I was getting happier here. I almost liked it here more then I liked it at home since of what happened at home. But then Yuuichiro's corpse. What happened to it? Did anyone find it? Then again. Of course they did. Grandpa's there.....Grandpa..I wonder if he's worried about me. If he is. I wonder how he's taking it? I can't even guess what's going on in my world. I could just barely guess.   
  
Chichi put a plate infront of me and the rest of the people at the table and then two other people were there. It was, I think that was Gohan's Father and Gohan's little brother, or cousin or something, he looked more like his brother.   
  
"Rei, this is Goten, my youngest son, and this is my husband, Goku."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Rei Hino."  
  
"Yeah, we saw you fighting out there. That's quite a power or someone as small as you." said Goku.   
  
It almost sounded like an insult, but I knew it wasn't. He was just surprised. "Never underestimate the power of a girls ablility. Especailly me. Being a Sailor Senshi and all."  
  
"I don't really know what a Sailor Senshi is but I'll have to say I shouldn't underestimate a girls power."  
  
We all sat down to eat and Goku, Gohan, and the little boy I wasn't yet introduced to stuffed their faces like idiots. Gohan was barely eating his food. I guess this is because they train so much they have to eat alot, I guess Gohan didn't want to embarrass himself. Neither did I because I'm not the one who eats alot, I'm the one who eats really loud. I leaned over to Gohan's ear.  
  
"Don't be embarrased, Gohan, a guy as strong as you needs to have all of his meals, and I don't care."  
  
He started eating, but not noisily and as messy as the other three boys. I did too. I was really hungry but I watched out for how much I ate because these people where excepting a complete stranger that came out of nowhere and is letting me stay at their house. I don't want to take all of their food too. I figured out quite a bit about everyone because they were explaining about themselves. Bulma was a mechanical genius that own a company with her dad called Capsule corp. And the little boy's name was Trunks. He has a father who is a saiyan Prince named Vegeta. But they said that he didn't come because he was not going to move away from his training to go to dinner at this house. From what I heard, Vegeta sounded kind of like a strict person. Some couples are really not that understandable. The two of them seem to be completely different from each other and yet they were in love. Like Goku and Chichi, they didn't seem completely alike but they were happily married and very much in love.  
  
I still don't understand love. I thought I did but I guess that was bit of a mistake, which couldn't be helped because it's all part of destiny. Bit from what Sailor PLuto told me. Destiny was not suppose to be like this. Or at least my destiny. But of course if my destiny's change this much then everyone else's that know me will have their destiny altered wuite a bit. Especailly because I'm a Sailor Senshi.   
  
After dinner I sat down on a couch. Gohan came to sit next to me. "You know how you said you wanted to be trained."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"We could start tommorrow."  
  
"Are you sure this isn't alot of trouble for you?"  
  
"Yeah it's fine."  
  
After everyone was gone, Chichi came to me and asked me where I wanted to sleep. "I'll just sleep on this couch, you've already done so much for me. Mrs. Son, and I can't really pay you back and I don't want to take anymore from you."  
  
"Your fine dear. Don't worry about it. Get some rest, you'll need it."  
  
I laid down on the couch and Chichi brought me a blanket and pillow to sleep on.  
  
~*Dream*~  
  
Hikawa Shrine...I was back at Hikawa shrine!! But then I instantly knew that I was dreaming.but that didn't take me out of the dream. Sailor Pluto appeared.  
  
"This is the only way I can really communicate with you Princess."  
  
"What is this about?" I askedd sitting on a bench near the small pond.  
  
"Your training. Your training isn't based on physical ability, it is based on magical ability. So you must learn how to do your magic without transforming and then you would completely master the form you have."  
  
"Alright."  
  
~*end of dream*~  
  
I woke to a soft shake and Gohan's face infront of mine trying to wake me up. "Time to get up."  
  
"What time is it?" I asked as I yawned.  
  
"5:30am"  
  
"Really? Oh. Well Gohan, about the training, it's not anything of physical things I need to learn, it's my magical energy like abilities...Do you think you could stilltrain me that way? Or is that too difficult for you?"  
  
"No, I do that all the time. It shouldn't be too hard. That lowers what I have to do."  
  
"Ok, then lets get started."  
  
We went outside and out into a forest. When we got deep enough, Gohan started to give me tips on what to do. So first we has to meditate for a little bit which I didn't mind. And then we made a fire and I was going to make an attack from that.  
  
'Power of mars raise this fire and blast the enemy that gives us terror. Power of mars, I call upon yuo power to my hands!!'  
  
The fire started to flicker alot and then it swirled around in circles, but nothing really happened.  
  
"Not bad for a beginner. But we have plenty to work on."  
  
"Ok. Shouldn't take too long though."  
  
"Oh and why is that?"  
  
"Because I'm a Sailor Senshi of Mars! I'm not a normal *human*"  
  
I giggled a little bit but he was right. I did have to do alot before I could master my power.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I finally have it finished and I have a big ass headache, please review if you feel like it. 


End file.
